


Free Range

by notthedevil



Category: State of the Union - John Brosio (Painting)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: She thought about calling ahead to town to warn them about what was coming, but decided they'd find out soon enough on their own.
Relationships: Grey Chicken & Brown Chicken & White Chicken (State of the Union - Brosio)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Free Range

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> If they wanted to avoid a chickenpocalypse they should have approved her zoning variance for a new chicken coop months ago.


End file.
